


Exposure

by lashameless (LaShameless)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaShameless/pseuds/lashameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of passion led to Dean being hurt almost beyond repair. "Yes… it is true. I know of every sin that you have ever committed against another living being, including yourself... but I also know of every compassionate, loyal and fair act that you have blessed others with. And it is time you apply that same blessing to yourself… or I’m going to do it for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> A secret santa gift to kisahawklin. I hope you enjoy it!

_“Yes… it is true. I know of every sin that you have ever committed against another living being, including yourself... but I also know of every compassionate, loyal and fair act that you have blessed others with. And it is time you apply that same blessing to yourself… or I’m going to do it for you.”_

∞

“What sort of douchebag is such a huge homophobe when he’s alive, that he just ups and decides to smoke gay lovebugs when he’s dead and buried as well?”  
  
“Well, apparently this ‘Richard Burton’ was just that homophobic. He was a fifty-seven year old avid Christian who clearly did not take the commandment ‘love thy neighbours’ into heart and the sentiment was reciprocated. He was mauled to death by the dog next door when he attacked her owners with a baseball bat – unprovoked mind you, unless you count the fact that they were two romantically involved females.”  
  
“Why didn’t the couple stop their dog from killing Burton? I mean, the dude sounds like he’d trample on a kid’s sandcastle just for kicks but that hardly warrants becoming dog chow.”  
  
“Burton had assaulted the couple unawares and as a result, they were out cold before they could do anything to stop the dog which became extremely violent upon seeing her owners unconscious. This was nigh on twenty years ago in an underdeveloped area, 9 o’clock at night. No one else was outside and no one grew concerned enough to check until it was too late. The dog was put down for ‘viciousness’ and the couple moved to Australia.”  
  
This conversation would probably have provoked more than a few confused stares at the Winchester brothers if it had been held in public. On this occasion however, they were draped across the chairs in the bunker, with Dean wrapped in a navy sleeping gown despite it being near noon. Sam had been out for his morning run when he happened across several police cars in front of an old house that had stayed void of residence despite all the housing development that had happened around it. A closer inspection and a fake police badge later revealed two bodies mauled beyond recognition that had disturbingly been dragged into the position of the fallen couple twenty years earlier. Dropping by the police station, the younger Winchester collected information about all the victims – all queer couples – within the last five months before stopping at one of the victim’s family owned bakery from which he picked up a pie for Dean while simultaneously getting info and offering his condolences.  
Upon returning to the bunker, he was less than surprised to find his brother still sleeping away in his room though this was remedied soon after he’d put the kettle on for coffee.  
  
“Awesome, one less mongrel in the world,” Dean muttered as he scanned the pile of paperwork before turning back to his pie. “So this dude’s MO is to slaughter gay couples with, judging from these wounds, a friggin’ rake whenever they happen across his street? Not exactly normal. How come we didn’t hear about this earlier?”  
  
“Media hasn’t been reporting them; this town’s not exactly big on queers. I guess they didn’t want to stir up anything with the church.” Sam reached over and pulled the files back to him before Dean could touch them again with blueberry pie-covered fingers. “So, you up for a bonfire at a graveyard tonight?”

∞

The sound of a man passionately mimicking the intro of AC/DC’s ‘Back In Black’ could be heard over the rumbling engine of a sleek, black Impala pulling up in front of an IHOP. A moment later, the Winchester brothers emerged, with Dean still nodding to, presumably, a continuation of the song in his head while Sam made a beeline for the doors of the restaurant.  
  
They stood in line, Sam smiling resignedly at the few people waiting around the counter who were giving his brother pointed looks.  
  
“Dean, do you have to do that? It’s eight in the morning. Normal people don’t appreciate enthusiasm this early in the day.”  
  
“Lighten up Sam, it’s AC/DC – they’re to be appreciated at all hours of the day.” He made sure to say this loudly before he stepped up and ordered the pancakes while Sam sat down at a booth. It seemed it was a tad too early in the morning for the cashier girl as she messed up Dean’s order for the third time before excusing herself to call the manager.  
  
How hard is it to work a till? Dean griped internally while routinely scanning the place for anything out of place. They were on the way back to the bunker after a visit at Bobby’s that had turned from a brief house call to a week-long hunt for a ghoul. Including the night they found and burnt Burton’s bones, Dean hadn’t had his full four hours of sleep a night in eight days. He was extremely looking forward to just collapsing into his bed in the relative safety of the bunker. Nodding at the manager’s apologies for the delay and with the pancakes in hand, he started to turn to the booth where Sam was waiting when yesterday’s paper lying abandoned on one of the single tables caught his eye. Balancing the pancakes on his left hand, he picked up the rumpled paper and read the article under the headline that had caught his attention.  
  
Looks like he isn’t going to get to reunite with his bed for a little while longer afterall.

∞

“How is he still offing these people? We definitely burnt those bones Sam.” Dean paced around the living room, the news article about police covering up the string of strange deaths as well as details on the most recent – and most violent incident – was lying on the table top.  
  
“With no living relatives and his belongings all long gone, Bobby says he probably has some sort of item he’s attached to in his possession,” Sam replied. “We’re going to have to see him to figure it out.”  
  
“Who knew some cranky old man would be so annoying to deal with.” Dean grumbled. It was not turning out to be as good a day as he’d thought it would be. He walked over to and fiddled with the pair of swords left by the Men of Letters. They were as sharp as they were the day he’d underestimated them. “What should we do then, put on an act? You reckon he’ll pull some gay radar mojo on us and figure out we’re brothers?”  
  
Sam quirked a smile at Dean’s crass as usual wording. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to try and see what happens.”  
  
“Okay man, but ground rules – no cuddling, kissing or _fondling_.” They shuddered simultaneously at the thought. No amount of homophobic murder sprees would ever make them touch each other’s junk.  
  
“Agreed.” 

∞

Near ten that night, they drove out to the street that has been the site of the haunting for over a few months. It looked just like any other street, if a bit cluttered with construction material and machines. The front yard of the house that had been the young couple’s from years back was quite frankly messed up. It was obvious where Burton was placing his victims. The blood stained grass, despite being mowed over probably in an attempt to make the sight less horrifying, had been soaked in the DNA of more than six different people and appeared to be slightly darker as well as flatter than the rest of the lawn. Dean knew he was imagining the tinge of red on the greenery but it didn’t make the sight any less eerie to behold under the glow of the street lights.  
  
There didn’t seem to be anyone else around. The few people living in the completed houses had probably gone on impromptu holidays when the killings started and for that, Dean was grateful. He’d rather there be no interruptions from superstitious old ladies convinced that they were working for the illuminati. He pulled over a little ways down from the house and killed the engine. Then there was silence.  
  
Sam cleared his throat, “Do you reckon we should… sit together in the back seat?”  
  
The look Dean fixed on him could probably have made Nick Fury think twice.  
  
“I guess we’ll just see if huddling behind the wheel with a glare and an uncomfortable silence will convince Burton that we’re star crossed lovers having a domestic.”  
  
Dean was forced to admit that the ‘couple’s argument’ ruse wasn’t working when an hour passed by without a single attack from a human, let alone a vengeful ghost.  
  
“Alright, let’s get in the back seat and make kissy faces at each other.” Sam directed a look at him that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than “I told you so”.  
  
In the back of the impala, they moved up close and angled their bodies to each other resulting in Sam knocking his knee into both the back of the front seat and Dean’s knee.  
  
“This is why you don’t sit in the back seat, Samsquatch.”  
  
“Shut up, Dean.”  
  
They could barely see each other’s faces in the dark. If he was going to pretend to be aroused, Dean figured he might as well close his eyes and think of the latest issue of Busty Asian Babes. Sam caught on to what his brother was doing and did the same albeit with his eyes open. Someone had to stay wary of their surroundings.  
  
Dean had last looked at the magazine two weeks ago. He remembered the cover depicting a busty Japanese girl with her breasts and hips made all the more prominent due to the tight chains coiled around her body. The Japanese always did have a kink for BDSM. Her wrists had been shackled, hair a sex induced mess. Her nipples had been erect, crimson underwear soaked. Across the front of her underwear, stitched in white thread had been the word – Angel. All of a sudden, Dean’s thoughts did a complete 180 from busty Asian girl to a similarly chained, bloodied up and weakened Castiel. His hair mussed and wet with his own blood, cerulean eyes glaring defiantly with a touch of helplessness. The unexpected arrival of the heavenly visitor in his imagination served a rush of blood down south. It wasn’t the first time this had happened and Dean didn’t object to it as much as he previously did – anything was better than dealing with the fact that he was getting hard within 30cm of his brother.  
  
His jeans were getting a bit tight for his liking but before he could grumble about how much longer Burton was going to take, an inhumane growl emanated from the opposite side of the road to which his back was facing. Sam stilled and allowed his eyes to scan over Dean’s shoulder. What he saw made him want to curse and laugh at the same time.  
  
It was a dog.  
  
Burton hadn’t been the one mauling couples to death and dragging them to the house; it had been the couple’s dog. The couple’s _huge_ dog. No wonder burning Burton’s bones hadn’t done a thing. The cogs were turning in Sam’s head as the animal slinked closer slowly, its eyes fixated on them. It was growling around an object in its mouth. The dog would have been cremated so it must be some sort of item that is keeping it here. The attacks only started when construction began in this area, the item would probably have the dog’s DNA…  
  
He got it just as Dean figured out what was growling behind him and abruptly lost the hopeful tent his arousal had been building. All at once, the dog stopped approaching and tilted its head confusedly. It sniffed the air a few times before disappearing into the night with an almost cheated look on its face.  
  
“Dean! Why of all times did you lose your hard on!” Sam hissed at his brother before getting out of the car and stretching his legs.  
  
“In case you hadn’t noticed, _there was a dog waiting to sink its claws into my face_.” Dean retorted and made to open the car door as well.  
  
“No, stay in there. And you better call Cas as well.” Sam moved off into the tree line where the dog had first appeared.  
  
“What, why?” He had a sneaking suspicion why but he preferred to think his brother hadn’t noticed his growing attachment to Cas.  
  
“While you were busy with your little problem,” Sam nodded at his brother suggestively and Dean shrugged. “I realised a few things. One, as you’ve probably realised too, the dog is the one who’s been offing people – probably as a twisted way to ensure its owners plight was remembered. Two, it had a bone in its mouth that was probably dug up from the construction work which provoked the attacks. We’re going to need to burn it to get rid of the dog. Three, it is drawn to the smell of arousal between same sex couples. In this case, it was hesitant because it was really only you who was aroused and when you flagged, it got confused and decided to leave us be. I’m assuming it will drop the bone when it decides to attack, which is why you’re going to call Cas and get him to play lovers with you to distract the dog while I burn the bone. Don’t pretend you won’t enjoy it.”  
  
Dean lost sight of his brother’s face as he hid himself in the trees. He realised Sam had left no room for any discussion in his plan and he sat there by himself in the back seat of the car for a minute before sighing and closed his eyes.  
  
 _‘Cas, could really do with a bit of your help right now. Might be a bit intimate for your liking. Not sure if you’ve done this kind of stuff before. Wait. Are you a virg-‘_  
  
“Hello Dean.”  
  
“Cas. Hi, yeah, hey. Sorry to pull you from wherever you were.” He didn’t think the angel would show up that quickly. He had a sudden urge to pull the trench coat off to reveal the delicious suit-clad body beneath and he shook his head.  
  
“It’s okay, I was having a bit of ‘downtime’ as you would put it,” Castiel smiled lightly before scanning the area. “Where’s Sam?”  
  
“In the trees, don’t worry. We’re trying to get rid of a vengeful ghost dog by burning its chew toy – Sam’s in charge of that. We just have to uh, pretend to be gay. I hope that’s not breaking any rules up there or anything.” Dean vaguely gestured upwards and mentally berated himself for being so tongue tied just because he’d been imagining the man sitting next to him sprawled out naked on a bed a few minutes prior.  
  
“No…” Castiel cleared his throat. “No, there aren’t any rules against it. I’m all yours.” Was Dean imagining it or did Castiel seem a bit embarrassed?  
  
“Alright, awesome, thanks Cas.” Silence filled the air as the other seemed to wait expectantly for Dean to make the first move. Well, here goes. He reached over and covered Castiel’s arm, slowly sliding upwards, caressing the material of the trench coat. The light from the street lamp barely illuminated his face, making him appear almost ethereal. Like an angel, Dean thought to his amusement. He smoothed his hand across the collar of the coat before pulling it off his shoulders. Castiel’s eyes grew wide as Dean devoured him with his gaze.  
  
Dean’s eyes raked across his shadowed form, the trench coat half way down his arms, somewhat restraining his freedom to move. His hands ran across the suit, he could feel the sturdy body of a soldier beneath the – easily tear able – material. He glimpsed a slither of skin beneath the dress shirt, his neck exposed invitingly for him to do as he pleased. He unconsciously moved closer, pulling the other in flush against his stomach and Castiel shivered, all too aware that what separated them now was just a few layers of clothing – a situation that could be easily remedied. The thought was tempting, though the voice at the back of his mind reminded Dean that this was just an act despite the growing heat present between their lower bodies. The voice was silenced however, when Castiel licked his suddenly dry lips, the movement raised Dean’s gaze to his face and blue met green.  
  
Dean sought permission while Castiel sought confirmation. Both found what they were looking for in those few seconds their eyes met. Dean succumbed to his fantasy and pushed up Castiel’s chin before pressing his lips into the pliant ones of the angel. Castiel returned the kiss with fervour before displaying a surprising dominance that had Dean almost whimpering when he latched onto the hunter’s neck and sucked. How long he had waited for Dean to realise his attraction to him, how long he had desired Dean’s touch. How long he had craved to lay his claim on this oblivious Winchester. Even just before his prayer had reached his ears, Castiel had been thinking of Dean. Dean, so easy to rile up, so easy to manipulate, so easy to pleasure. He was the forbidden fruit. But now… he could devour him whole. Castiel pressed his lips reverently on the base of Dean’s neck, his tongue swiping across his skin and he could feel the harsh intake of breath from the man. He could feel solid arms wrapping around him, he felt like he was on fire, the desire to quite simply take this man right here in the car that he treasured so much was overwhelmingly –  
  
“DEAN!”  
  
The sound of Sam’s scream pierced through the veil of lust that had shrouded them from reality. A reality that was a second away from ripping Dean to shreds from behind. A reality that did just that while Castiel could do nothing but watch with widening eyes and dawning horror. He watched Dean’s face morph from confusion, to shock, to pain. He caught him as he fell forward, Dean’s strong arms no longer firmly wrapped around him.  
  
“No…”  
  
He cradled his head, his hands shaking violently as he tried to heal the wounds. It was too large, the dog had raked from the middle of Dean’s neck down to his lower back.  
  
“No, no _no_ …”  
  
As if denying it would make it any less true. He wasn’t breathing, couldn’t breathe, Dean couldn’t breathe most likely because his windpipe was damaged and he’s lost too much blood. Castiel’s thoughts were a mess, he barely registered that Sam had burnt the bone and the dog was gone. What did it matter that it was gone? It had been here and it had hurt Dean. His senses were still in overdrive. A minute ago they were alive, very much alive. _Dean_ was alive. But now he was close to death, if not dead. It was no longer Dean’s warm body that was within his grasp, but his warm blood dripping from his hands. The metallic tang of blood was all that he could smell. Where, what had, how - ?  
  
“Cas, Castiel! Do something!” Sam. Sam was desperate. He was desperate. But he wasn’t allowed to without permissi –  
  
“Anything!”  
  
What was he thinking? This was Dean. Dean Winchester. Not saving him would be a bigger sin than taking his body without permission.  
  
“I will heal him from the inside.”  
  
Castiel took over Dean’s body. His regeneration healed Dean’s body as it would heal his own. He brought him back from the brink of death just as he raised him from perdition. Dean’s pain was his pain. Dean’s memories were his memories. Dean’s sins were his sins. Castiel recoiled from Dean’s experiences in Hell and a sense of unease settled over him. Dean would never have approved of letting go of himself so entirely, so… exposed to another being. Yet if it would save his life, Castiel would gladly endure Dean’s hate. He could feel his skin being knitted back together, every cell and blood vessel. Before long, Dean’s life force was getting stronger, his soul beginning to reject the foreign presence in his body. Castiel needed to leave before Dean regained full consciousness and would know what he did.  
  
He pulled himself away, back into reality to find Dean on his lap with his eyes closed. Castiel panicked for a second – what if he’d failed? But then he noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Catching sight of Sam’s pale face, he thought he should help him calm down.  
  
“So,” Castiel deadpanned. “Who let the dog out huh?” 

  


∞

“Cas.”  
  
“Yes Dean?”  
  
“Is it true?”  
  
Castiel stilled. They were lying in their respective beds, Castiel on the left side of the room and Dean on the right. The darkness prevented them from seeing each other’s expressions and he guessed that that was why Dean had picked this moment to ask. He knew what he was asking.  
  
“Yes… it is true. I know of every sin that you have ever committed against another living being, including yourself.” Ducking his head down, Dean’s fingers grazed over the faint but visible scars that adorned his inner thighs. “But I also know of every compassionate, loyal and fair act that you have blessed others with. And it is time you apply that same blessing to yourself… or I’m going to do it for you.”  
  
This declaration was met with silence. So long was the silence that Castiel thought the other had fallen asleep though he was proven wrong when Dean’s next words penetrated the quiet.  
  
“I’m pretty rubbish at the whole blessing thing, you know, having not attended mass – ever.”  
  
Castiel smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve had a lifetime of practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I opted to leave out a sex scene I had planned at the end - let me know if you would like me to write it up!


End file.
